


Nightly Adventures

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: What if? [27]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Behaviour, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, Five in an adult body, Five in his younger body, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Mentally Older Man/Mentally Younger Woman, No incest if you understand Fiveya, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sharing a Bed, Starting as kids, Vanya's POV, fiveya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: Ever since they were kids, Five used to sneak into her bed.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: What if? [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313192
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207





	Nightly Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Vanya couldn't recall the moment their visits during the night started. She only knew it was back when they had Nanny Rosa and when she was still called Number Seven by everyone. Most of the things from that time were foggy. Later after she found out the truth about her pills she wasn't sure if her childhood memories were like that because of her being a child or because of being overdosed since she was six. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason.

Either way, as far as she could remember she wasn't asleep or maybe she was and he woke her up, but at some point, she heard her door open and Number Five walked inside. Nanny Rosa always told them they should knock and wait for an answer before coming in. She said that only rude people with bad manners walk in when they were told they could enter. She also said Number Five was a very rude boy.

He didn't say anything to her just walked to her tiny bed and got up before he put something into her palm.

'Nanny said we're not supposed to eat after dinner, or steal things,' she said but she took the half of the cookie he handed her anyway and started to eat.

'I think she's a very _rude_ nanny,' he said and they giggled.

After that Vanya couldn't remember what they did, but she had memories or maybe just creations of her own imagination where Five and she were having pillow fights in the dark while trying not to giggle too loud. They were caught a few times because of it too.

All she remembered from that first time, or maybe it really wasn't the first time or even that time it happened that Five reached out and touched her cheek stroking it slowly before he said she felt soft.

She shrugged her shoulders and thanked him because Nanny Rosa said they should always thank someone if they give them a compliment. She wasn't sure if it was one, but Five wasn't pinching her the way Number Four was Number Six the other day while laughing so she might as well take it as one.

* * *

Ever since then or maybe even before that Five started to come to her room late at night when everyone was asleep. At first, he just walked inside but as the time passed he started to unceremoniously teleport inside. She found herself more often than not waiting for him sometimes upset with him if he didn't show up.

They did a lot of things during their little adventures. They played, talked, sometimes snuck around the house, but after that one time, they were almost caught they stopped and remained behind the closed doors to her bedroom. It was all fun and games until the touching started, and maybe even then it was just for the fun of it.

She remembered only bits and pieces now after so many years. They were both hiding under her blanket, breathing hard and loud from how hot it was under it as they were taking turns to try to find each other's hand. It was a child's game at first. Nothing to frown upon.

They would be both under Vanya's covers one would be hiding the right hand and the other would be looking for it, both laughing in a hushed way if they caught a leg or something else. They were kids. They laughed it off both panting for air because of the heat of the blanket over their heads and their constant giggles and talking. The touches were harmless enough, just a part of the game, and childish curiosity. Still, Seven thought Five's hands were very nice to be touched with even if it was tickled her right afterward. With how hot was the room and how nice Five's touch was, Seven started to play with him without her nightgown until the nanny caught them. Seven couldn't remember how exactly they were punished but she knew they stopped doing after that.

_'Girls and boys can't play like that. They must always be dressed.'_

She didn't explain why though.

* * *

Little after that dad started locking their rooms after curfew. At first, Seven was very upset about it. She remembered broken windows and locks, scared looks on the others' faces. Later when she was an adult she couldn't tell why they were all so scared or how were the broken things related to were being upset. Maybe they weren't and she just made it up, but soon afterward Five learned to teleport, and he started to end up in her room again.

She beamed at him the first time he managed to do so before she pushed her covers up so he could sneak next to her.

She tucked him nicely next to her as he confessed with a big grin, 'I wanted to try it all day.'

They talked a bit and fallen asleep.

Sometimes Pogo or one of the Nannies would come and force Five to return to his room. Other times they let him be. It wasn't that Seven never slept alone. She remembered she slept without him quite often, but she liked playing with him in the bed more than sleeping alone.

* * *

Then something happened. It was little after Mom was built, she couldn't tell what happened, but for the longest of times, she slept in a different room a much darker and colder room. She often cried herself to sleep imagining that if Five was around he would make her laugh. If Five was around he would keep her warm. If Five was around she wouldn't be alone. But Five didn't come to the scary room, so Seven was forced to miss him during the nights as well as days when she was there.

She didn't remember when they finally brought her back just that one night she woke up crying not even sure why but Five was next to her holding her hand, 'Seven?'

She continued to shake her head and cry not sure what happened, 'Should I get someone?'

She nodded because she didn't know what was happening or how did she end up inside her old room again when she was in the darkroom just a moment ago or was that a long time ago? She couldn't remember, she just cried until dad didn't come and gave her some pill.

'From now-on whenever you feel like crying, nervous, or angry, Number Seven, you will take one pill,' he told her then handing the large yellow bottle into her hand in that voice which left no room for argument.

He forced Five out of the room, but Seven didn't miss him. The pill took all the sadness and confusion away leaving her a bit... _empty_. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she laid back down ready to sleep only to hear the familiar sound of Five's teleport, 'Can I stay with you, Seven?'

She nodded and felt the bed shift before she felt him take her hand again. Even if she felt empty, she felt his touch remembering how nice it was to play with him under the covers. She rolled to her side, 'Maybe tomorrow we can play that game again.'

He grinned at her in the dark of her old room and agreed.

* * *

Soon she forgot about the darkroom and about being alone and about ever feeling differently than she did when she took the pills. She felt empty at times, but it was better when the crushing feeling she got whenever she got too upset. It wasn't completely empty. Only those first moments when she took a pill afterward she could feel things just not as much she thought the others felt them. She never got as angry as Two got at One and she never laughed as hard as Four did, but she felt everything just not enough to hurt her which it would if she felt things too much that was what the pills were for.

Still, at night, in the darkness of her room where all she could hear were her and Five's panting as they giggled under her covers, she thought she felt happiness a bit stronger than during the day, but maybe that was because she always forgot to take a pill when she was around Five.

Sometimes they didn't play games, in fact, the older they got the less they played games and the more they just took a flashlight and talked under the covers occasionally tickling one another stealing each others' breaths away before trying to hush each other so they wouldn't wake up the others. She still enjoyed it the same. It was fun to have Five pin her under the covers which were too hot at times and for his hands to mercilessly run up and down her side even if she begged him to stop her eyes crying from how hard she laughed when he did that.

He just grinned at her looking pleased and carried on for several moments until he really needed to stop or she would choke without the air in her lungs. He rolled off her both of them close to each other his head on her hair and his hand still pressed against her stomach but she didn't mind. She was the happiest she ever felt when they were under the covers soaking in sweat from the heat like that.

She swallowed trying to find the words when it was so hard to still catch some more air but neither of them ever wanted to lift the covers to the chilliness of her room. Not yet at least.

'Promise me...'

'What?' asked Five still smirking as he looked at her.

'Promise me we'll always do this,' she said blushing not just from the heat anymore. She was glad for how dark it was under the covers even with the flashlight on. It sounded childish to her now to want to play under the covers forever.

'I promise,' he chuckled at her before he tried to attack her again only for her to roll away almost falling off the bed. Five caught her pulling her toward his chest and the two of them burst into laughter again. It was a wonder no one came to hushed them and sent Five to his room that night.

* * *

Tickling was the only game they continued to play the nights Five came over and sometimes even that started to feel weird. Seven wasn't exactly sure why, but she felt that sometimes when they laughed both panting and sweating she looked at Five and felt a strange pressure inside her chest she couldn't explain. It often started to feel hot not just under the covers at night but even during the day if Five was close to her or if they occasionally touched. She felt her face grow hot and her chest tightened with the pressure for some reason.

If Five felt it too his reaction was to smirk or grin at her. Sometimes he winked, and it made her wonder if maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose. Like he could somehow cause a reaction like that with his abilities. No, Five would never be mean spirited toward her. She knew him better than that.

Still the next time, he came into her room at night, and they pulled the covers over each other she rolled onto her stomach to look at him. They didn't turn on the flashlight that night.

'Do you ever feel it too?' she asked after she in a hushed voice explained the strange feeling in her chest to him.

Five looked over at her, or so she assumed and pushed a few hairs away from her face, 'Sometimes.'

'Doesn't it bother you?' she asked moving closer as well.

She couldn't see his face like this, but his voice sounded like he was smiling, 'Not when it's you. I'm not afraid of anything when it's something to do with you.'

She wasn't sure how she felt about his answer, but it rubbed her the wrong way. She leaned even closer their breaths mixing and their faces inches apart, but Seven didn't budge, 'Because I'm ordinary?'

He made a groan or something familiar to a groan, the noises, he usually made when he was annoyed with someone or something and thought it was stupid as he rolled his eyes at it, 'Because you're _you_.'

She blinked not sure why but the tightening in her chest returned only this time she didn't think it was a bad thing. She found her lips pressed against his cheek a small kiss before she leaned away.

Five was silent for a moment before he acted, 'What was that for?'

'For being _you_ ,' she replied cheekily and giggled rolling to her back and pushing the covers up with her feet thinking that maybe she even liked the tightness in her chest now if just a little bit.

* * *

Things were changing fast and big after that. Seven noticed it in all her siblings. She noticed how they started to pay closer attention to each other, started to fill out in places, how they now had secret looks and smiles, and how everything felt different. She noticed she changed as well. She started to look into the mirror more often wondering how she looked before she went downstairs to eat. She found herself more often than not trying to catch Five's gaze as he hers both of them sending each other a secret smile before they looked away. They all changed and everything felt different.

Their night games changed as well. From harmless fun to awkward tension. Seven wasn't sure when the change occurred, but one moment they were tickling each other not hesitating with any touch and then next they slept on opposites sides of the bed like they were afraid a single brush of their bodies against one another could hurt each other.

She didn't understand it. She was even more confused about why Five started to wake up sooner than her and leave her room before she even opened her eyes or why some times he went weeks without coming at all. It made her sad. Apart from that their relationship didn't change. They talked to one another in the hallways or in their rooms just like before, but she missed their nightly adventures.

She also grew shier about the things she told him feeling like perhaps she shouldn't tell him anything. She was worried he would find her needy. But she _missed_ him. She missed him at night. She wasn't sure why, but she found herself wide away looking at her ceiling waiting for him to show up even if she knew he hadn't for a while so he probably wouldn't that night either. She just... _missed_ him next to her on the bed. She missed touching him. No way, she had enough bravery to touch him in broad daylight with anyone being able to catch them or see. She needed the darkness of her room to be brave like that, to be open like that, free to feel and do what she wanted without doubts, anxiety or judgment. Some things were easier to do at night, some things were definitely easier to say at night.

Maybe that was how she found herself tiptoeing out of her bed and into the hallway and then to his room ready to softly knock before she heard a strangled sound.

'Five,' she whispered, 'Are you alright? Can I come in?'

Silence.

But she could have sworn she heard him a second ago. Maybe it was in her head. Maybe he was asleep.

She waited another moment before she returned to her room. Even if she was braver in the dark, she still wasn't brave enough.

The next night, however, she heard the familiar sound of Five teleporting into her room before he got into her bed under her covers this time both of them looking at the ceiling. She was surprised he came.

'I heard you yesterday,' he confessed confusing her.

'Then why didn't you let me in?' she asked and when he was quiet she rolled to her side to find him frowning at the ceiling.

She blinked before reached her hand and touched his shoulders. He turned to look at her the frown melting into a certain worried expression.

'Something changed... with me,' he said not making anything clean, but it didn't matter to Seven because she smiled at him the best way she could squeezing his shoulder a bit, 'It's okay. I'm not worried as long as it's _you_.'

He blinked for a second before he smirked and moved closer to her pressing their foreheads together. Some time had passed before Five pecked her on the lips quick and soft like he barely did it at all, but she felt it, and she chuckled at how nice it felt before she closed her eyes.

* * *

They started to sleep in her bed again after that more than ever. They had their names now, so Seven was learning how to be Vanya. She liked the name and so did Five as he constantly kept on saying it when he talked with her.

'I like how it sounds,' he said stubbornly when she called him out on it. The truth was she _liked_ it when he said it. She added it to the confusing things about him like the tightness in her chest, the speeded beating of her heart, the little kisses they started to share more often and the way he purposely left before she woke up. He knew what she was talking about, but he still refused to tell her.

It wasn't until little after they got their names. Five fell asleep pretty fast. He had a rough day with too much training and could barely function let alone stay away too long.

Vanya was laying close to him her shoulder against his when she felt him roll to his side so now his chest was pressed against her shoulder. He didn't even notice he was sort of hugging her now as his leg and arm fall over her body.

She didn't mind and shifted even a bit closer to him. He was nicely warm and solid in a strange way which made her feel secure even if it would be a bit harder to fall asleep with someone else's limbs on her. It was only a second later that she felt something against her hand. She felt herself blushing and getting hotter than she ever felt when they were under the blanket.

She tried to move only for him to make a strange sound and pull her closer against his body. Vanya wasn't sure what she felt. It was strange and a part of her remembered what nanny said about them not being allowed to play naked when they were children, but she quickly chase those thoughts away they _weren't_ naked. They were dressed and Five was asleep and maybe she should just wake him up.

But she grew worried. If she woke him up he would freak out again, leave and not want to spend the nights with her again. So she let it be occasionally twisting her wrist just to see what would happen, feeling a bit ashamed and thrilled in the morning when Five asked her how she slept.

* * *

Vanya would have felt bad about it until she felt him move against her again this time when they were both awake trying to have a pillow fight with Five holding her down her wrists pinned to the bed. She wasn't sure why she felt the heat inside her stomach a bit differently than under the covers but she did, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to pull him away or closer.

Five watched her silently not sure what to do either. Both of them were frozen in place, both of them feeling he had an erection, but neither of them moved just watched one another waiting to see what would happen.

She watched him for a moment, before Vanya pulled a bit higher and very slowly pressed her lips against his, her heart too tight but also warm. It was quick and soft and barely there and Five watched her for a moment before he smiled at her in a way which made her smile back feeling steady and in bliss for the first time in a while.

Five rolled to the side and on his back to stare at the ceiling his hand immediately reaching for hers.

'I like you,' she whispered even though she felt she didn't have to say it.

'Good because I wouldn't have it any other way.' he said and she rolled her eyes. At least sometimes he didn't have to be so cocky about everything.

She nuzzled him with her elbow looking at him knowing her stare carried a weight which would make him face her. He did. The smile stayed on as he said, 'I like you too.'

She chuckled feeling the happiest and calmest she ever did before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep.

* * *

Then Five left. It was sudden and brutal. Her bed never felt warm again.

* * *

When Five showed up in her apartment it was as if he never left.

It was strange. With the rest of her family, it felt like there was this _tension_. Diego's hater was obviously caused by the book, but with the others, she wasn't sure it was just the book. It was the same as they were kids. She felt like an outsider. Even with Allison's nice behavior, she felt out of place, like she couldn't be sure how to act along with them. How to trust them to be _herself_? Say what she wanted to, do what she wanted to? She wasn't sure how to describe it, Vanya just knew she didn't fit with then, and it hadn't changed now.

However, once the blue portal dropped off Five things became different. Not at first when the others were around but later when it was just the two of them. It was surreal how much time had passed and yet it felt the same being with him, talking to him, just being together. It felt like she was coming alive just listening to him talk. He had a habit to bring her out of the fog of her numbness when she was young. It appeared time didn't change that.

The awkwardness only came when she dismissed his speech about the apocalypse and suggested he stayed the night. He looked shifty. Upset about her not believing him like always, sure, but also at the couch like he was embarrassed about something. She couldn't be sure of course, she used to be better at reading him.

'I meant on the bed. It's cold at night,' she found herself saying giving him an answer. She noticed how he paused in his pacing and in his eyes looking everywhere but at her. It was as if for the first time ever his entire body and mind stilled. At least it was the first time she ever caught him being this still.

Vanya wondered how much time had really passed since in her mind it felt like ages before Five finally faced her again looking curious.

Silently they went to her bedroom. She briefly debated about offering him some clothes of one of her very short-lived lovers but chased the thought away in an instant remembering his comment about rapists from earlier not wanting to dive into such topics again. She gave him so space to change and went to the bathroom before she came out to find him undressed to his boxers looking at her bed with a mild frown.

She told him to have whatever side he wanted, but he still waited for her to turn off the lights, get under the covers before he followed. In the dark and given what a day she had, she should fall asleep instantly, instead, Vanya found herself wide awake her body taking in everything about the person next to her. It had been a long time since she shared a bed with anyone, let alone him. He changed and yet not at all. He claimed to be older maybe…maybe he was. His eyes looked different, there was something sad and distant inside them something she didn't recognize. She wondered if that something he could see inside hers as well.

Both of them were on their backs staring at the ceiling, their mixed breathing echoing in the room.

'I'm not crazy,' he told her referring to their earlier conversation about what he told her about the future. Did she believe him? No. Did her own belief ever stop her from humoring him and giving him hope? Also no. She didn't care if he was crazy as long as it was him. It used to be their promise to each other after all. Some things didn't change even with time.

_I'm not worried as long as it's you. I don't care as long as it's you._

She found his hand in the dark shifting until she was able to link her fingers through his. In a second she felt him do the same letting out a revealed breath when she assured him she knew and that maybe she wasn't smart enough to understand.

'I don't approve you saying such things about my most trusted confident,' he told her referring to something she wrote in her book.

She closed her eyes feeling like thirteen again with Five's body next to hers. She felt warm for the first time in ages remembering the feeling of sleeping next to someone you love.

* * *

Five was gone by the morning, and Vanya didn't see him again until it was almost too late and all almost fell apart. She was still in a haze only a different one. Her emotions were all over the place. She cried, screamed, got upset, laughed like a maniac all through the days of being a prison by choice in her old childhood home.

The room in the basement was cold and dark making her something unpleasant crawl under her skin every time she let out a sound with its lack of echo. She had a distant feeling she was here before. A distant memory or nightmare she couldn't recall, but hated it either way.

The familiar noise in the air of the space being ripped and Five jumping from his personal portal broke her thoughts away from the misery she felt, but only for a moment.

'Five, no, don't-I'm dangerous,' she said her voice sounding horrible even if only a whisper in her own ears.

'It's alright. It's me, remember,' he said walking toward her without a single care for his wellbeing sitting down on the bed next to her his hands reaching for her pulling her closer. It was strange to be embraced by someone who was in a thirteen-year-old body. She wondered if he thought so as well. If he found it odd to be this small, as she was sure he had to grow tall in the future. She always imagined him growing very tall. She always thought of him.

'I'm fine, Vanya. I'm not worried as long as it's you,' he said against her hair. She wished he would let her go when she gripped him harder and pulled his closer maybe even bruising him a bit as she held onto him for dear life.

It took hours, maybe even days but she fell asleep in his embrace finally getting some peace and silence from the noises which were her and his heart beating in that horrible room.

* * *

Since then they share a bed every night. First, the uncomfortable one in the basement, in the darkroom, and once Five and Allison finally convinced her that she had enough control to leave it, one of the spare rooms upstairs.

Five had his old room. The room he painted and covered with new equations, the room he kept all his research and mess he claimed not to be a mess at all where he forbid others to go into unless absolutely necessary. But after the time finally came and the exhaustion got the better of him he would found himself in her room, in their bed moving behind her pulling her closer and cuddling her keeping her grounded a bit. It almost felt like old times even if there were no games or ticking involved. There was laughter though. They talked a lot before falling asleep about their days, their siblings, their pasts if they felt like it. They just talked and sometimes it was tense, upsetting and sad, but also a lot of times they laughed recalling memories and thoughts they wanted to share with each other while they were apart.

After one of those laughs, she felt Five's lips against her cheekbone, not kissing just lingering there as they were curved into a smile before he said, 'I missed that.'

She blinked into the dark feeling his breath on her face, 'What?'

'The sound of your laughter. I used to imagine you laughing at some things I did but in my memories, it never sounded right. The voice is the first thing a person forgets about another person when they are apart,' he said his voice now a bit sadder, but his lips still held a smile.

She didn't know what to say to that, but she turned to face him now their eyes meeting in the dark and the two of them just watching one another until they dosed off.

Maybe Vanya was wrong. They did play games in the dark just different ones.

* * *

Time passed by and things changed even if maybe they didn't. Vanya continued to live inside the mansion. She remembered times she couldn't wait to get out and never come back, to leave behind all the scars and traumas and be free of all of it. But now that she was back, and Five was back she realized it was just his absence which made the house impossible to call _home_ , and her bed to feel warm.

They continued to share the bed during the night both slowly pushing through their walls and boundaries seeing what the other would do. They returned to their games under the covers although now they were of different origin and even as Five's long fingers ran across her bare waist it wasn't to tickle her, well sometimes, it caused her to laugh, but it wasn't the main reason for them to stroke her skin and set it on fire.

When they pulled off their clothes and went to search each others' bodies it wasn't to laugh about it later or out of childlike curiosity although his hands were very observant as they ran across her body followed by his lips. Yes, they definitely played different games now. They still got her heart to beat so fast she felt it might burst out of her chest and her body hot under the covers and the weight of his body on top of hers, but in a completely different way.

He was so big and tall now. When Five was on top of her like that it felt like he was everywhere.

When he laid on her chest because she loved the pressure of his body against hers when they were naked and sweaty she asked with a smile across her face her eyes closed in bliss, 'Do you remember when you snuck into my room? When we were kids?'

She could hear the smirk as he said, 'I never forgot a single one of our nightly adventures, Vanya.'

She giggled feeling herself drifting with the movement of her fingers brushing his hair consumed by her release and the peace of her mind and humming body.

'Good.'

Nightly adventures, indeed.

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Sorry, I wasn't feeling up writing anything work and stuff...but I will try to make it up to you also finish at least Meeting in the dark by the end of December. Anyway, thank you for reading if you want you can leave a comment, if not it's fine. Also, the ending was supposed to be different, but since it took so long for me to finish I forgot what I wanted to write so sorry if it sucks. Have a nice day.


End file.
